Remote control vehicles such as remote controlled cars typically include a vehicle operated by a user with a remote control device. These remote control vehicles can include freely controllable vehicles or slot car vehicles.
Freely controllable remote control vehicles may offer too much flexibility in their directional control and speed for users, particularly young children and users accustomed to video game controls in which the vehicles are confined to a track, to enjoy. For example, users may find it difficult to control the remote control vehicle to race with other remote control vehicles because it is difficult to stay on the track. On the other hand, slot cars that are guided by a groove or a slot on a track can have undesirably limited flexibility because they lack directional control. Thus, users typically get bored soon after they start playing with the slot cars.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved remote control vehicles.